Timesplitters 4
by Latiosnlatias02
Summary: Upon discovering Crow whom Cortez killed was a fake, he must now face the consequences of his own actions. Crow recruited all the enemies from the previous Timesplitters series. Cortez must now gather his allies from the past, present and future and lead them Mars Prison where the Final Timesplitter War will take place. "Solid story experience in there"


**2500 – The Chinese Restaurant**

At 2 in the morning, inside the Chinese Restaurant, Cortez with his assistant Anya celebrated their victory.

"This drink is for the saviours of time." said Anya.

"For the heroes of time!" said Cortez.

Both hit their mugs of coffee before drinking.

"Is there something bothering you, Cortez?"

"Uh... yeah! I miss robo that is now erased from our time." said Cortez.

"I can see why the general doesn't look so disappointed." said Anya. "I know it's hard to say goodbye."

"Yeah..." said Cortez.

The General sat in at one corner of the restaurant, thinking about R110. A flood of memories came back to him.

"And you brought me a robot." he smiled.

He also remembered Cortez destroyed the crystals, causing R110 ceased to exist.

"No, not the robot."

Anya and Cortez were happy whilst the General couldn't be bothered to see Earth restored. A Chinese music was playing inside the restaurant. Inside the kitchen, the Chinese Chef and his rival Gaston Boucher were competing against each other to see preparing a special meal.

"Gaston, I'm the best chef and I am certain that I the people will enjoy my meals." said Chinese Chef.

"Is that so? My meat stew will beat your fried noodles." said Gaston.

"I have more than chow mein." he pointed at his dishes. "Wonton Soup, beef with broccoli, Kung Pao Chi Ting and others..."

"My meat stew that I guaranteed will taste better."

"Want to bet?" asked the Chinese Chef.

"Bring it on!" shouted Gaston.

"Ho-whop!" the Chinese Chef kicked Gaston in the chin.

He went crazy and began eating the Chinese Chef's meal, angering him. They were fighting each other.

"One bloodbath stew coming right up!"

"Are you insane?"

Gaston Boucher sparked up Carrion Carcasses for the Chinese Chef who created an army of Gingerbread Men. Gaston let out a roar of laughter. The army of Carrion Carcasses and Gingerbread men clashed against each other.

The Master stopped Chinese Chef and Gaston from fighting.

"Do not be blinded by anger!" said Master.

"Master Geming?" asked Chinese Chef.

"Dingxiang Zhang." said Master Geming.

"My name... how did you..." said Chinese Chef.

"We don't have much time to talk. As a time-travelling monk, I foresee another threat arises."

"What?" asked Dingxiang.

"The Crow we saw died was an illusion. The real one was escaped to a different time. He's now massing and recruiting new armies from different times. We must one the others." said Master Geming.

Cortez remembered Edwina's insanity inside the mansion.

In 1993, inside the Mansion of Madness, due to the evil around this area, many evil spirits were drawn to it. Edwina unfortunately ended up being possessed by an evil demon. Her eyes became red and she then committed many blasphemous murders around the mansion such as crucifying the residents and placing their heads on stakes. Edwina also slaughtered a deer which head was mounted on a wall.

A zombie butler, Gladstone came and spotted Edwina.

"F*** you up in a gangster style." The curse was bleeped out by the sound of a car.

"See you in hell!" said Edwina.

Edwina and Gladstone engaged into a fight where she won. She saw Headsprouter. Letting out a growl, Headsprouter jumped onto his opponent, and chomped his teeth onto Edwina's head. With a sickening rip, he tore the entire head from her shoulders. Headsprouter then growled madly as a sign of triumphant. Edwina died inside the Horror Mansion before Jo Beth's arrival.

"Cortez..." said Anya.

"Huh?"

* * *

**1993 – Turmoil in Venice**

Within Venice, the tourists were busy, taking pictures of the fishes.

"Wow, that's cool." said a boy, taking pictures of Venice.

"It sure is." said his father.

The canals of Venice had been invaded by a plague of tiny fishes and a large sperm whale. They were terrorising the local population and scaring away tourists by singing opera arias badly off key.

"Let's run!" shouted a man.

All the tourists ran away from The Shoal. No one expected to hear the whale sing opera.

"Tonight, you'll sleep with the fishes." said the whale.

The Shoal went into the Mediterranean Sea to enjoy their journey.

* * *

**2401 – Crow's plot.**

Crow jumped back and forth through time to various spots in history, and gathered different people and creatures from different time to dominate Mars. In 2243, he found an army of robots whilst R110 sought refuge to his hideout. In 1969, Crow then recruited Accountant and Khallos who wanted revenge against Harry Tipper as well as Cortez for destroying his jetpack. Crow and his new alliance conquered Planet X.

"A new era has begun." said Crow. "I have gathered all of you here to begin our conquest of Mars. I see your reasons for joining me."

"Jeez, I haven't forgotten my vengeance against Harry Tipper who foiled my plans once more, destroyed my cat and that muscular friend of his, will pay for sabotaging my jetpack." Khallos held a massive grudge against Cortez.

"Together, we will be invincible and no one can stand against us. Dr Lancet, let's create timesplitters! We'll need an army from different times, different species and different powers." said Crow. "Jacob, Victorian Crow, Karma Crow, you'll be my guards and generals."

The 3 Crows shouted in agreement.

Inside Crow's Stronghold, Crow massed an army of 80000 SecuriDroid XP, PROMETHEUS SD/7, PROMETHEUS SK/8, INSETICK SD/10, INSETICK SK/12, R100 series and 60 army of GOLIATH SD/9. Every Goliath SD/9 was about 30 meters high. Inside the lab, scientists were creating timesplitters. Jacques de la Mort took out his gem and reanimated all the zombies and undead creatures.

From the burial ground, there came: Gladstone, Brains, Blanche Deadwood and other zombies and undead beings.

The scientists carried out illicit experiments at the mansion, causing it to grow a partially-formed body and eventually reanimated.

Dr Lancet managed to do experiments on Mad Old Crow. He was part human, part timesplitter, and part robot; it is the form, Crow is now certain that made him immortal. Splitter Crow was granted a new power, the ultimate paradox.

Crow also recruited Meezor and Ozor Mox who were fighting among themselves. Splitter Crow and his new alliance went through the wormhole to wreak havoc on Earth.

"Defeating Crow and destroy the crystals have finally brought peace to our world. And now we can rest whenever we want." said Cortez.

But then, the building started to shake violently. Everyone in the room started to get thrown about by the earthquake.

"Anya! What the heck's going on?" Cortez shouted.

From the wormhole, 400,000 timesplitters invaded the restaurant.

"The Timesplitters are getting vast in numbers! I've never seen this many alive before in one place!"

"I have a strange feeling that the Timesplitters will do whatever it takes to stop you." The brown-haired woman explained. "But I'll look into why the Timesplitters came back to begin with. Come with me to my lab."

The General organised his troops, Master Geming and Dingxiang recruited all the fighters.

"Alright, men, get into position!" ordered the General. "Wait for my signal before we fight."

"Yes, sir."

"Hang in there, robot." said the general to himself.

"All of those who are skilled in martial arts, do not assume offensiveness is the correct path to victory, a hasty retreat will give you time to plan your next attack." said Master Geming.

2500 – Anya's Physics Laboratory The Physics Laboratory had a main pathway through the centre of the area which was surrounded by multi-story buildings. There were also ledges where snipers guarded the lab.

"What is this?" the stunned Cortez asked himself. "I thought I killed Crow, destroyed the time crystals, he never created the timesplitters."

Stone crumbled from above, Cortez and Anya shielded their heads.

"And yet the timesplitters attack. What has gone wrong?"

He thought again of his clash with Crow and the crystals were destroyed. The Crow he saw destroyed was a clone, yet the real one escaped to a different time? If so, then they had been done as a consequence of his actions! The terrible realisation hit him.

The anguish Cortez wondered "What have I done?"

"Don't worry, there is always a solution on how to put an end to the Timesplitters War." said Anya.

"Heh... I know just the people whom I may enlist." said Cortez.

"Cortez, I've been working on a new weapon known as Space-time. This weapon will take you through different time and different places. This chip on your back will show me your location and can allow me to send you into different time."

"I'm ready!"

* * *

**1926 – Atlantic Ocean**

In the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, Captain Ash and Jungle Queen were seen on the boat, watching Scotland destroyed. As they were about to kiss each other, Cortez appeared in between the two who were interrupted.

"I say, old chap, what are you doing here?"

"I came here because I need your help." said Cortez.

"Do you really want to now? I'm sorry because I'm very busy." said Captain Ash.

"Please, I need you."

"Not now, the Navy is finished." said Captain Ash.

"Don't you remember I saved that girl from the Island?"

The retired veteran remembered Cortez, freeing Jungle Queen from the prison. He remembered Cortez unintentionally gave the signal to the Navy with his flare gun.

"That flare was the signal. Things will get rough." said Captain Ash.

Cortez wondered whether or not the British veteran will accept to help him on his mission.

"Oh yes, I'm obliged to you and I'll help you."

"Follow me." Cortez used his Space-time to open a portal, leading them all to another place.

* * *

**1975 – The Disco**

Harry Tipper, Kitty Celeste and the others were dancing on the dance floor with flashing lights. Jo Beth in her early twenties and her older sister Mary Beth sat near a statue of Harry above the bar situated across from the stage. Viola, Mischief, Lt Christine Malone and Venus sat in the bar, drinking root beer.

Henchwoman and Mordecai Jones were dating each other.

Cortez along with Captain Ash and Jungle Queen appeared in front of Harry.

"Huh?" he looked surprised."Spaceman!"

The party was stopped when everyone gasped. Jo Beth was happy to see as she remembered Cortez who helped her in the Mansion.

"Spaceman, have you come to join the party?" asked Harry.

"We haven't got much time, old chap." said Captain Ash. "Our friend has an announcement to make."

"Thanks."

Cortez went for the microphone.

"Everyone, I hate to interrupt your party because Crow and his new army have returned."

Mischief was like "Oh! I get it you're saying that the crow is flying from one country to another. ba-dum bish"

"Mischief, shut it!" said Mary Beth.

"Khallos has also returned and he said he'll have his revenge upon us all." shouted Cortez.

"That Khallos, I thought we killed him!"

"He escaped us while I came to save your girlfriend."

"Khallos will go down for sure!" Harry vowed.

"Crow has also brought zombies to attack us all! If anyone who wants to live in a free time period, come with me! If anyone has the will to fight against Crow, follow me!"

Everyone cheered and followed Cortez who opened the time portal to gather more reinforcements from different times.

* * *

**2401 – Space station**

After the crystals were destroyed, as result Corporal Hart was still alive. She was busy inside the Space Station, monitoring the world. She witnessed Crow and a vast alliance of timesplitters, robots, undeads, invading Planet Mars.

"Mars will be invaded? I need to hurry."

The Koozer Mox, Green Alien, Female Alien and Pillar Alien came to the Space Station to find Corporal Hart's assistance. Hart brought all the aliens into her cloning machine and massed a great army.

"Hang in there, Cortez!"

* * *

**2500 – Battle of Mars**

Cortez and his allies continued to the Base. He nodded as Anya continued. "How close are you to the base, Cortez?"

Cortez looked at his surroundings for a few seconds, and then looked back at Anya's hologram. "Give it about five minutes and I should get there."

"Good luck, Cortez. I hope to see you back here in one piece." Anya said as the hologram shut off.

Upon their arrival to the base, the General, Anya and the others also joined forces alongside Cortez.

"What are those bounders up to?" asked Captain Ash.

"The battle will never end if we don't act fast." said Mary Beth. "Those zombies will be here any minute."

"I hope this time, we're victorious!" said Jo Beth.

"And we will, Jo Beth." said Mary Beth.

Dinosaur and Golem helped each other, carrying boxes of food provisions. Master Geming, Ghost, Dingxiang were practising their martial arts.

"Doot-doot. vibrate sound I am your servant. I am your worker." said R One-Oh-Seven.

The robot costume he wore, consisted of cardboard boxes with drawings of circuitry on them and an underlying dark Lilac suit.

"Robert, I told you like a zillion times, you are not a robot but a robot fan." said Amy Chen.

Leo Krupps stomped behind Amy and said "Grrrrrrrreat choice!"

"I have no time for stupid games!" said Amy.

"My friends call me spoony legs" said Mr. Socky.

"Gosh, how many more people in costumes am I going to see?" Amy sighed.

"Spaceman, what shall we do?" asked Harry.

"Go with Quasimmando!" urged Cortez.

"This way, Tipper!" Quasimmando took his favourite bell.

"Everyone, let's get on the battlefield. Don't worry, there'll be Martians fortifying the courtyards as well as the storage or bunker area." urged Cortez.

The invaders travelled through the wormholes and came right onto Mars. These foes were led by Splitter Crow and his guards and generals: Victorian, Jacob and Karma Crow.

The Forces of Good led by Cortez, charged to meet the enemy in the middle of the plain and quickly clashed with Jacob Crow's division.

The battle took place in Victoria Crater. The contact of the two factions finally happens. Mr. Socky kicked Hans to begin their fight. Jo Beth and Mary Beth teamed up to take down the zombies with their shotguns.

The Deerhaunter started confronting Envirosuit who was seen wielding an injector. The Envirosuit shot syringes with needles, causing it to explode into bloody chunks.

Harry Tipper and Khallos started confronting each other.

"Your skills have improved since we last met, Harry." said Khallos. "Where's your muscular friend?"

Cortez alongside Captain Ash was busy fighting timesplitters.

"I thought having problems with the Navy wasn't enough."

"There are more than the Navy in this war; I will face the jaws of death." said Cortez.

"Let's kick those bounders!"

Mister Giggles who challenged Stone Golem who destroyed a boulder since his skin was as hard as steel. Mister Giggles laughed at Stone Golem who punched him in the chest, causing him to skate miles away while laughing.

* * *

**2401 – Space station**

"Good, that should do it." said Corporal Hart. "Cortez will need our help."

The 5000 clones of these aliens provided military might to fight against Crow and his army. They marched towards the Warships inside the spaceport.

"Cortez, hold on a little longer."

2500 – Anya's Physics Laboratory

Anya and the General monitored the battle. The General and his army prepared themselves to go to Ultranet Secret Lab.

"Anya, get us to 2243 where the robot wars occurred." ordered the General.

"General Martin, be careful."

"Don't worry about us! Worry about Sergeant Cortez!"

General Martin and his troops activated a time warp and entered to the ruins. Much to General Martin's surprise, he saw body parts of the robots, scattered on the streets. R-110 still retained his human personality.

"Greetings."

"My robot!" Martin was happy. "We don't have that much time, head to Ultranet Secret Lab and we'll find more robots!"

* * *

**2500 – Battle of Mars**

After his first wave of troops had thinned the ranks Cortez's army, Splitter Crow then sent the second wave of his attack. The army consisted of Riot Officers and zombies.

"Protest is over! Time for all of you to get arrested!" said Crow, giving a mocking laugh.

The riot officers came to attack until the Resistance came to stand firm against the riot officers. The Resistance led by Mordecai Jones and Angel Forge. Big Bear, Dinosaur and Stone Golem fought against the riot officers.

Bear swiped its paw, destroying the riot shields and helmets. Bear struck the riot officers, knocking them back, scratching to the edge of the crater. The Dinosaur jumped up with a roar, flying high overhead to land with thunderous impact on the riot officers, crushing them in the process. Stone Golem shielded itself from the guns firing at it and swept its arm to blast them off sight. The Dinosaur leapt through the air to crash down on the riot officers and ate some of them since he's a Tyrannosaurus Rex.

To keep his forces from being crushed in the open Cortez ordered a retreat to a fall-back point in the rocks where his allies were stationed.

Captain Ash fought bravely against the Navy whom he encountered in Scotland.

After Mary Beth took out the zombies by shooting at their limbs, the zombie army were sent against the Forces of Good and activated their artilleries, which fired a continuous shower of bombs at the Forces of Good.

Mr. Socky and Hans were punching each other.

"Because of you, I became a deranged homeless man and a complete loser." said Hans.

"You're just a man with a freaking large head!" Mr. Socky made fun of Hans.

Hans took out his knife to kill his arch-enemy. Wood Golem came down, crashing on Hans.

"I can't stand that appearance, men wearing women's underwear. Your appearance is disturbing!"

Quasimmando rang the bell to stun Hans. Wood Golem repeatedly punched him in the head and pounded him numerous times.

Cortez fought Jacob Crow who jumped on his shoulders and he threw away his attacker. Kharma Crow came towards Cortez who took a tesla gun and shot electric bolts at his opponent.

Anya checked on the monitor.

"Cortez, I detected numerous time gates in different locations and different times. Crow was able to build them to allow his army to invade every single area. But the vast number of army has invaded right here."

"That's in Japan."

"Japan is destroyed now. It happened during the Azuki Rebellion. I'm sending you there." said Anya.

"You can count on me!" said Cortez.

"I'll set the time machine to those coordinates. But I must warn you, there is an ongoing rebellion."

"Yeah! I'm ready!"

* * *

**1785 – Azuki Rebellion**

Cortez has been sent back in time to Japan to investigate the time gate which Anya detected. On arrival he found himself in the midst of a battle raging between the Azuki ninjas and the Sugiyama Government.

The Sugiyama samurai appeared from a doorway then spilled from all corners. The enemies, wickedly armed, gathered to the attack. Scores, hundreds, swarmed from every building, under arches and along colonnades, and ran like a flood to surround the rebels trapped in the plaza.

The Azuki ninjas skittered to a halt. The Imperial army closed in, hundreds upon hundreds, grunted, and weapons drawn. The Azuki rebels stood firm, back-to-back. A ninja pointed his bow at first one then another. It would make no difference; the rebels were hopelessly outnumbered.

Cortez appeared from one side of the plaza: "Anya, what the...?"

The Imperial troops turned their attentions towards Cortez. Cortez opened up with his automatic rifle and moved fast. He circled among the site debris, and avoided, and fired on each man as he came running. Grenades tumbled and He dived and moved, returning his own. Explosions and screams ripped the air as canon fire chattered. He ran onto a low wooden platform, cutting down one Sugiyama samurai there, replenished his ammo from the body and turned to pick off the last survivors. More men jumped from the higher ground but he had a good vantage point to see them coming and drop them as fast as they came.

With a roar of defiance the Azuki rebels charged, throwing shurikens, thrusting spears and firing arrows as they ran to join in hand-to-hand combat. The Imperial troops reeled under the force of the charge.

"The rebellion will not be crushed this time. Let's fight alongside that guy."

Cortez saw from the edge of the crater, a tall muscular man, standing up with katana in hand. He wore a white hood and a blue mask, with his eyes being the only visible part of his face. He wore, a blue vest, black trousers over samurai-like sandals.

The newcomer was a very powerful elite ninja, strong enough that he took on the Sugiyama Empire to become a member of Cortez's forces.

"Who are you?" asked Cortez.

"Akihiro Tankoshitsu, an elite ninja from Edo Castle, I heard the Azuki rebellion started."

"Alright, mask man, time to split!"

"What?"

Akihiro and his fellow ninjas joined to fight alongside the Azuki rebels and Cortez.

* * *

**2500 – Deadwina**

Captain Ash and Harry fought against the army of Meezor and Ozor Mox. Mister Underwood used his double-barrelled shotgun to eliminate the zombies.

Mary Beth and Jo Beth then saw a little undead girl, approaching them. She was also reanimated as an undead. Her hair was dusty and flowed about messily on her face. Her skin had a very strong hint of greenish - grey in it. She now has no shirt underneath her red jumper which was partially torn, showing off the chunks of flesh that have decayed all around her upper body. Her eyes were dark coloured with red irises and her face was completely scarred.

"Edwina?" wondered Mary Beth.

"I am no longer Edwina but Deadwina!" she said. "I will really see you in hell."

"How did you get here?" asked Jo Beth.

"Weren't you killed ages ago before my sister's arrival?" asked Mary Beth.

"Yes, I was killed by a strange-looking creature with piranha's teeth before your sister's arrival along with the bald man with goggles."

Jo Beth remembered Edwina's ghost disappeared and appeared in the attic, blowing fire at Cortez. Edwina's ghost then disappeared again and returned to the grave, reuniting with her body.

"Time to die!" her voice sounded like she was possessed.

Deadwina charged towards Jo Beth and Mary Beth who fought the undead with their baseball bats.

A tall woman with sandy hair appeared alongside the sisters.

"Elmina?" wondered Mary Beth.

Deadwina then reminisced about her mother and resumed her way to the battlefield. As she noticed something coming by the mountains, she took her knife and went to investigate, only to find her mother, much to her surprise.

"Mother?" Deadwina was suprised.

* * *

**1785 – Cortez's journey**

Akihiro and Cortez approached the Sugiyama Operational HQ.

The party seemed to have broken up. Guests hurried away up the stairs and in their place a gang of men lounged in kimonos, katana. Undoubtedly, a man stepped forward. Akihiro last remembered Sadao Sugiyama, changed little since their last encounter.

"Be brief, Mr. Tankoshitsu. I have many demands on my time, you understand."

"Of course, Sugiyama-san. I am looking for my brother, Ryota in the care of the Waseda Family. Or he was, until you stole him." said Akihiro.

Sugiyama laughed and turned to his men. "I am not a thief, and you would be wise to avoid such accusations."

"Then I suggest we skip to the negotiations." said Akihiro.

"I don't have any idea what you are talking about." said Sugiyama.

"Of course you do. Just name a price." said Cortez.

"You there! Are you deaf?"

"I don't know; let's see. Try begging for your life, like you did the last time we spoke." said Cortez.

The insult was too much. They levelled eyes at each other then Sugiyama shouted to his men in harsh Japanese, "Kuruse - kill him. Kill him now!"

The fight between Akihiro, Cortez and the Sugiyama troops occurred. A Sugiyama samurai attempted to kill Cortez until Akihiro threw a stack of shurikens at the attacker. The samurai surrounded the duo, temporarily defenseless as they were enclosed. As the samurai swung his sword, the duo braced themselves for the blow that did not come; a shuriken shafted from somewhere nearby and caught the samurais full in their chests. A second followed to send them staggering back, then a third cut through their helmet full in the face, and with that the threat was gone.

They peered suspiciously about. There was no sign of any person, friend or foe, on the array of rooftops or windows close about.

"Let's get to the terrace where my brother is being held."

The two rushed to the first floor.

What was it that so terrified the citizens? What could be happening there? Cortez noticed arrows; shurikens stuck fast in a brick pillar and wondered again about the mysterious warrior who had come to their aid. There was nobody to be seen and all was quiet, though smoke billowed from burning buildings round about.

What they discovered was a raised terrace bore cherry trees in full blossom and decorative stone lanterns. The air of tranquillity was broken by the arrival of three Sugiyama samurais in company of dogs. They spotted the duo at once and released the dogs to attack. Akihiro and Cortez hopped up on the terrace where the dogs seemed reluctant to jump. As the samurai chattered about, Cortez turned and picked off the first of the thugs. A stray shuriken caught one of the lanterns, which exploded and wiped out another. The duo kept moving and soon finished the third, and then put the dogs down in comparative safety.

Cortez's goggles help Anya see what he sees.

"Okay," Anya warned Cortez, "it gets worse from here. This is like a Sugiyama HQ."

Cortez and Akihiro headed for the door where the thugs came out. "Then let's see about shutting it down."

Someone was bound to have heard the sounds of clashes. The duo passed empty seats of the reception and made haste along the hall. Here was a section of Sugiyama's offices done out in more traditional style. Along a corridor of dark wood flooring and tatami mat they noticed through a bamboo screen window a room containing the hanging dragon sculpture. The room appeared to be deserted as they stealthily slipped in.

"You should not have come here," said a voice. Sugiyama appeared behind a full-length window looking down on the room. "This is my province, not one of your rotten little tombs."

"Tell me about my brother."

"What about him? What is it that fascinates you?"

"Let me have a look at him and I'll tell you." said Akihiro.

"Your persistence will be the death of you."

He turned and left. Before they could pursue, three of Sugiyama's warriors burst in.

Cortez moved quickly and blew the first thug away. His superior fighting skills served him well and he vaulted over the next nearest, pouring fire as he descended. The third was caught in the act of unsheathing his katana and he finished him with a concentrated burst.

"You have disrespected me and the government. You have broken into my HQ, you have killed my men."

"Go and look for your brother! I'll hold him off." said Cortez.

"Enough, we settle this!" shouted Sugiyama.

"You were a fool to come here," he taunted. "Beg for your life."

Cortez has learned to ignore those nagging comments.

"Your fate approaches." he said coldly.

Cortez closed in on Sugiyama to try combat one-on-one. The militaristic dictator blocked expertly and swung his katana in swift reply. Katana blades flashed cruelly as Cortez threw up his katana to block. He found very quickly that force would not be enough; he must use speed and agility to counter Sugiyama's speed attacks. Blows came in rapid volleys; he turned to deliver slashes behind and from above. Cortez was now confident in the wisdom of his method. Let the dictator suffer under the slash of Cortez's katana! Again and again he circled the arena walls, killing Sugiyama's men, and delivering vengeance on Sugiyama. Soon enough he was trapped, and at last turned on him directly.

Their weapons clanged and screeched as each fought for the upper hand. Using all his strength, Cortez forced the lurid foe away.

"You waste your time," Sugiyama hissed. "Azuki Rebellion has already being crushed. You buy yourself hours at best."

"Time to split!"

Cortez slashed hard against his body, sending the ruthless samurai plunging from the platform. His scream echoed to silence.

"Don't they ever get tired of taunting? Why do people mock and taunt while fighting? These are becoming annoying to me." sighed Cortez.

Cortez climbed up all the way to the top just to find Akihiro along with Ryota.

"You helped the Azuki Rebellion to win!" said Akihiro. "Japan is indebted to you."

"So you finally saved your brother."

"We're free!" they cheered. "We are free, Tankoshitsu's a true hero! The other guy is a true hero too!"

In the streets of the city, the rebellion won. The freed citizens cheered at their salvation.

"Arigatou, you saved my brother's life. The Sugiyama Government is dangerous. Take this armour as a token of our appreciation!"

"Hehe, thanks." said Cortez with a smile.

"Sayonara."

"Cortez..." said Anya.

"What?"

"I'll take you back on the battlefield; your friends need your help."

"Oh, right. Heh, I'm ready!"

* * *

**2500 – Retreat to Mars Prison**

"Do you see what your cunning daughter has done? My mother sucks lollipops in hell!" the cruel demon lied to Deadwina's mother.

"You have no mother. You invent reasons just to turn us into enemies and the moment you do the fight begins." shouted Elmina.

The possessor of Deadwina let out a maniacal laugh and stated that her luck was finally changing.

The evil demon then tried to take advantage of Deadwina's blasphemous murder to help her kill her mother, Elmina.

Deadwina then took out her axe and attempted her mother's life.

"Edwina, will you please stop that? I know you're not yourself." Elmina pleaded.

Jo Beth struggled against Deadwina who kicked her in her stomach.

"Snap out of it!" shouted Mary Beth, punching Deadwina's backside of her head.

"Behold my demon repellent."

Jo Beth took out her incense stick, lit it. Mary Beth proceeded to hold the undead girl by her arms, giving Jo Beth time to make Deadwina inhale the fragrance from it. But Deadwina still was able to free herself from Mary Beth's grasp.

The alternate method Jo Beth had was to throw the attacker and shut her inside a cylindrical gas chamber. The gas chamber was full of incense sticks' fragrances. Once inhaled, Deadwina was free from the possessor.

The demon appeared to be a purple female demon possessed horns, white eyes, a long appendage on its chin and a malevolent grin, revealing her jagged teeth around her hood.

"What are you?" asked Elmina.

"I am Adze, demoness of Mansion of Madness. I can obsess humans and suck the blood of little children but I chose to possess your wretched little daughter and make her slaughter every residents."

Inside the gas chamber, Adze was affected by the incense sticks' fragrances.

"What's this? It seems to affect evil spirits only, way to go, sis." said the older sister.

Deadwina emerged from the Incense Chamber, stunned.

"Edwina, I was told by Mary Beth what made you commit so many killings. Due to the evil around the mansion you spent for 3 months, many evil spirits where drawn to it. You unfortunately ended up being possessed by this evil demon. You then committed many blasphemous murders around the mansion such as crucifying the residents and placing their heads on stakes."

"Did I?" asked Deadwina.

"Yes."

"How do you know all of this?" asked Deadwina.

"I was the one who told her." said Mary Beth.

Deadwina, however, having learned the truth about herself and her cause of her actions, sided with her mother.

"Great an undead girl reunited with her live mother!" muttered Jo Beth.

"That's right... Resist. Struggle. And at the end of your suffering, when all hope is lost...you shall all die!" said Adze.

Deadwina volunteered staying to help the two Beth sisters and Elmina defeat Adze, stating that it was her responsibility as a daughter. Mary Beth allowed her to, but on under the condition that he would kill her if he deemed the situation unfavourable. Deadwina replied that she's already dead. The battle between Adze and the four. As the battle progressed, Elmina teleported behind Adze and held her at bay so that Jo Beth could destroy it both. However, this plan succeeded when Jo Beth used holy water, destroying the demon.

Suddenly, 10000 time assassins along with 250000 timesplitters emerged from the mountains to assault Captain Ash and his forces.

"Fall back, fall back to Mars Prison!" urged Captain Ash.

Captain Ed Shivers and his pirate crew arrived in his floating pirate ship to fight with the enemy.

"Kizarrrr. I'll crush ye barnacles. Kiss me beard."

"Captain, the enemies are about a zillion." said another pirate, Rough-Sailin' Sid.

"Men! Are you up for it?" asked Captain Ed Shivers.

The pirates yell to the affirmative.

Crow opened a wormhole where zombie and skeleton pirates emerged to attack Captain Ed Shivers and his crew.

He and his crew took on multiple opponents, each with their own style: Shivers parried, glissaded and disarmed with lightning fast and perfect form, while Sid uses his blade, fists, acrobatics and anything within reach to survive.

Suddenly army of zombie pirates rose up from the below and charged Shiver's crew. Several men were struck down.

"Aaarrr you cockroaches, bring them down!" shouted Shivers.

The crew recovered their nerve, and engage the enemy. It's a full on battle, Shivers's crew against zombie and skeleton pirates. Suddenly there was a massive BOOM of cannon fire. Sid, in the midst of a swordfight, tried to see -

"What is happening out there?"

One – Eyed Tweet Bones, the leader of the skeleton pirates came out to take on his old rival, Sid.

Cortez appeared next to Mister Underwood who was busy taking down a number of SecuriDroid XP.

"I say it's rather warm in here."

"I love watching people getting arrested, interrogated, he he he." said Crow.

Crow allowed his younger self to open a wormhole, unleashing a huge army of: Riot Officers, SWAT Teams, SecuriDroid 7, CIA agents and Cyber-enhanced Police.

Mr. Underwood, Cortez, Angel Forge and Mordecai Jones led the Rebel Army against these brutes. Stone Golem appeared from nowhere jumped on the Riot Officers, breaking their shields and killing them in the process. Cortez saved Mr. Underwood from being arrested by the CIA agents.

"Cortez!" cried Anya through the portable device. "I sense another attack going on in Mexico where Crow unleashed zombies."

"Really? I don't get it."

"Cortez, Crow must have created the Ultimate Paradox, it is possible." said Anya.

"Do you know the location?"

"Probably, but it is in the same location where you've been before."

"Hehe, it's time to split." said Cortez.

"Right, you sound like a child while saying the same thing."

"Awww."


End file.
